


Meaning of Forgiveness

by leafmon1995



Series: A Father and his Sons [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: Once everything settled down, all he could think about was the chance encounter he had with Stingmon back at the Akiba Market. Upon returning home, Kouji decides to confront his father about the past he had hidden and the lies. But not everything is as they seem for what is revealed will cause both Kouji and Kouichi to see their parents in a different light.





	Meaning of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouji had went to the Akina Market to find the Tocanmon that had stolen their D-Scanners, not a bunch of Digimon that had saved the Digital World years before his time. He also hadn't expected to encountered two Digimon that knows his father. He certain didn't expect to learn that his father was former Chosen Child.

_There sure are a lot of Digimon gathering._ Takuya had been walking around the Akiba Market, searching for those troublesome Tocanmon, for what felt like hours. The deeper he went into the town, the bigger the crowd got.  _I wonder what's going on._

In the center of the square, Takuya saw a huge stage. THE LEGENDARY CHOSEN DIGIMON was written in bold letterings on a banner just above the stage. There were several chairs on the stage as well as several water bottles and microphones. Takuya tilted his head as he gazed at the Digimon that were gathering around the stage. He never heard of the Legendary Chosen Digimon or at least he couldn't recall Bokomon ever mentioning those Digimon when he told them the various stories that were written in that book of his from time to time.

He passed by many Digimon talking among themselves. Takuya's ever-growing curiosity about what was going on had only caused him to get more confused with every Digimon he talked to. The few Digimon that he had talked to hadn't really eased his confusion. Apparently, these special Digimon were partnered to human children, like him and the others, centuries ago and had saved the Digital World countless times before and after the mysterious events revolving around the illness that turned Digimon into mindless beasts and the reboot.

After getting nothing new from the Plotmon and Bearmon he had talked to, Takuya decided to take a break to rethink his options. He sighed as he leaned against a tree, silently gazing at the crowd that was growing bigger as they waited for their speakers to arrive. "Where's Bokomon when you need him?" he wondered to himself as his gaze lingered towards the stage where two Digimon were setting up some speakers.

"Bokomon, Neamon, it's been so long! How are you guys?"

Takuya blinked as he turned his gaze in the direction of the voice. Near a water fountain, a little away from the stage and the crowd, was Bokomon and Neamon and a blue Dragon Digimon. Takuya frowned. That Digimon looked familiar. But where had he seen it before?

"Great," Neamon said with a smile. "How have you been, V-mon-sama?"

"Perfectly well. Thank you," Bokomon said with a smile of his own. Takuya blinked. Was he seeing things or did Bokomon seem... excited, severally happy and overly respectful now that he was talking to the other Child Digimon? Did they know each other? "It has been ages, V-mon-sama. I didn't realize you and the other Chosen Digimon were going to be in town today."

"Really?" V-mon asked, confused. "I sent you and Neamon a telegram that me and the others were going to be here for a week or so. Didn't you get it?" Bokomon had the decency to flush and bowed apologetically.

"My deepest apologies, V-mon-sama. I have not been home in quite some time. We have been traveling with the Chosen to stop the Evil Warriors from stealing the Digital World's DigiCode."

Takuya would have sworn he saw V-mon look...sad, disappointed even. Why would he look sad? "I see," he said with a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "So, it's true then; more children have been chosen to save the Digital World after all this time."

"Yeah," Neamon said, excitedly, "They have the spirits of the Warrior Ten too!"

V-mon did frown this time. "The same warriors Yggdrasill created as an attempt to destroy the Human World after Homeostasis attempted to reboot both worlds?"

"Yes," Bokomon said, more hesitant this time. "The same ones. The children have their human spirits and we are currently looking for the beast spirits."

V-mon nodded but didn't seem that happy. Not that he could blame him; Takuya felt a cold chill traveling up his spine at the mere thought that the Warrior Ten (the very ones that had saved this world from Lucemon centuries ago) had once attempted to destroy their world. They had been the enemy. For once, he was glad he didn't have his D-Scanner. He wasn't sure if he could ever look at the thing the same way again.

"So," V-mon said, trying to change the subject, "Daisuke, Ken, or one of the others haven't returned to the Digital World, have they?"

Takuya froze. Now he remembered! His uncle, Motomiya Daisuke, had an old picture hanging in his study. It was of an eleven-year-old version of his uncle and a young blue dragon. It had to be the same V-mon that his uncle often called his best digital friend. There were also pictures of what he believed were other Digimon in a photo album his uncle kept near his bedside table. His other uncle, Minamoto Ken, had been in several of those pictures with a worm-like creature and another that looked like a red devil, along with the rest of his uncles' friends.

"No. I'm sorry. Only children were brought to the Digital World."

How could he not have noticed? Both of his uncles had pictures of strange creatures either in their office or study, living rooms, or bedrooms. They both had their friend's, Takaishi Takeru, complete book series  _Digimon Adventure_ that he was sure he and Kouji read and heard over a million times now.

Takuya was a moron. It was so obvious now that he actually thought about it! His uncles must have been Chosen Children back in the day when they were younger, the way they gazed at those pictures longingly and the way they acted made so much sense now. Those stories did always seem so real when Daisuke or his mother read it to them when they were younger. And then there was the way they would look so lost when they thought no one was looking...like they had lost a huge part of themselves. And they probably did.

Daisuke's eyes would always shimmer in tears whenever he gazed at one of those pictures for too long, the one where he was holding a blue blob, along with Ken, who had also been holding something with a leaf on its head. And Ken...Ken would always have that faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes it would look haunted...sometimes it would look sad...and sometimes it would look as if he had lost his best friend. It was the same look whenever he gazed at the photograph of when Kouji was a newborn because in that photo was his twin brother, Kouichi.

Takuya had never seen his uncle cry before, but he was sure he cried alone when he thought no one was looking, especially since Daisuke and his father tended to be over more often when it neared Kouji's birthday. Ken did try to be cheerful when it came to his son's birthday, sometimes he didn't succeed, but Kouji didn't seem to mind. He knew his father loved him, adored him, and tried his best to be there for him, despite his busy work schedule. But they all knew that Ken felt like he was betraying his oldest. Kouichi would never get to know how much his father loved him and wished he was alive. Ken had been devastated by his passing. If it hadn't been for Kimura, Kouichi would still be alive, healthy, and loved by the nicest and kindest person Takuya knew.

But Kouichi was gone, a fact that even depressed Kouji as much as it pained Ken. Kouichi had been taken away from them too soon. Kouji had always wondered what his own brother would have been like if he hadn't died in that fire and would sometimes become jealous of Takuya's close bond with his younger brother. But he hid it well from his father, knowing that Ken was still pained by the death of his son and blamed himself constantly for Kouichi's passing despite how stupid the reasonings were. There was no way Ken would have known that Kimura's trail would take him to an old apartment building. There was no way he would have known that the building would be burning in an inferno of flames by the time he got there.

Takuya shook his head free of those thoughts. They were leading him to a very dangerous territory. Takuya was not one to judge and hate others so quickly and to hold grudges, unlike Kouji who outright hated, loathed, his mother for abandoning them just to go off with some man that not even Ken knew about and for taking Kouichi with her. Takuya had wanted to remain hopeful that she had a reason to leave the way she did. But why would she willingly cheat on his uncle and then leave, leaving only a note behind? Takuya shook those troublesome thoughts away, again, knowing that there was no point in having those thoughts. Kouichi and Kimura had died in that fire. The officer on duty had even said, according to his father and Daisuke, that no one survived.

"It's okay," V-mon said, looking disappointed. "I know it was too much to hope for. The Digital World hasn't been the same since the reboot." Takuya began walking towards the three Digimon before he even registered where his legs were taking him.

"Yes, the reboot," Bokomon said, his eyes distant, far away to a time which was most unpleasant. "It had reset everything, even the Holy Beasts. Many of the Digimon's lives had reset to zero, I believe, and many had lost any memories they had before the reboot. The two worlds are no longer sync now, right?" V-mon's face was a mask of sadness as he nodded slowly to Bokomon.

"Lord Phelesmon had not been happy," Neamon said with a slight fearful shiver. "I remember he had been so upset when that portal appeared. What was that called, Boko-san?"

"I believe it was a distortion of some sort," Bokomon replied, still lost in his memories and unaware that Takuya was getting closer to them.  _Distortion?_

"Oh, yes, that's it," he said with a slight smile. "He saw Alphamon, wasn't it?"

V-mon was the one who nodded. Takuya frowned, his stomach flip-flopping upon seeing the pained look on V-mon's face. "He attacked us. We never did figure out why Alphamon was so determined to kill us and our partners. But it was believed that Yggdrasill had something to do with it." Bokomon gently placed a hand on V-mon's arm, whose eyes seemed troubled and far away.

"Ken-sama and Daisuke-sama are both alive. Besides, that was centuries ago."

"I know," V-mon said shakily. "But that will never make the pain of knowing that Ken and Daisuke could have died that day any easier...It still scares me sometimes when I have nightmares of that day, wondering what would have happened if Stingmon's brother hadn't come when he did..."

Takuya's heart skipped a beat and for a moment it felt as if he had stopped breathing. His uncles could have...they had almost...  _No! I will not think that! They are alive and healthy and back at home waiting for us to arrive so we can start the party._ Takuya cleared his throat, getting the three Digimon attention.  _Although, Okaasan is probably annoying Daisuke-ojisan for not knowing where her baby is by now and Otousan is probably trying to convince Ken-ojisan to go and hunt me and Kouji down for being gone for so long._ Takuya's right eye twitched as he groaned. His father was so going to kill him when he got back.

"Takuya-san! Hi!" Takuya smiled at Neamon as he stood in front of the three Digimon.

"Hey, guys. Any luck on finding the Tocanmon and our D-Scanners?" he asked, not that he was in any rush to find them, now that he knew, more or less, what they had been originally created for. "And who's this?" Takuya was well aware of who this Digimon was. The Digimon looked exactly like the Digimon in his uncle's photographs and then there were the familiar goggles that were hanging around the Digimon's neck. It was an older style, compared to the ones that were out now. The goggles seemed to have gone through the test of time with its slightly shattered glass, cracked frames and faded colors. Takuya was surprised that the glass had not splintered off and cut someone. Despite the rough appearance, Takuya could tell right away that this was the same goggles that his uncle wore when Daisuke was his age

And then it dawned on him. His uncles hadn't been the only adults to have photographs of Digimon within their homes. About twice a year and on their birthdays, his uncles' close friends all come together in some sought of gathering. Takuya and Kouji had the opportunity to visit all of Ken's and Daisuke's friends' homes over the years and had even gotten to know the other kids very well. This year the gathering was supposed to be at Ken's place for the reunion, in addition to celebrating Ken's and Shinya's birthday, the same day that he and Kouji had gone to the Digital World. Now that he thought about it, all of his uncles' friends had photographs of different Digimon in their homes. And then there was the way they would talk about the Digimon, like they were real, while he and the other kids either played soccer, read one of Takeru's books, or listen to the stories the adults would discuss over. Takuya had always thought that his parents and the other adults were just making up stories to entertain the younger kids or giving Takeru ideas for his next book. He hadn't realized that they were actually reminiscing their adventures with their Digimon, their friends, the ones they had been forced to separate from for years.

"Nope," Neamon said before turning to V-mon. "Have you seen them?"

"Nope. Sorry," V-mon said much to Bokomon and Neamon disappointment. "But you should ask Stingmon. He probably has."

"Minamoto Ken-sama's partner?" Neamon asked.

Bokomon brightened in response. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Do you know where we can find him." If Takuya had been doubtful before about his uncles' beings Chosen Children in the past, he was definitely sure now as the conversation continued.

"With his brother most likely, but I can't tell you exactly where. There was apparently an argument or fight near Nanomon's shop not long ago. They are probably going over there now."

"Thank you so much for your help, V-mon-sama," Bokomon bowed before turning towards Neamon. "Come, we must find Stingmon-sama, quickly."

"Bokomon, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Takuya frowned a bit as he gazed at the other, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't like that Bokomon was acting as if he wasn't there and hadn't asked him who V-mon was.

Bokomon flushed, realizing his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Takuya-han. I didn't mean be so rude." Takuya nodded, signaling to Bokomon that he could continue. "Takuya-han, let me introduce you to V-mon-sama, the Legendary Chosen Digimon of Friendship, Courage, and Miracles. He and his friends saved our world countless times with their human partners centuries ago. And V-mon-sama this is Kanbara Takuya, the Legendary Warrior of Fire."

"It's very nice to meet you, Takuya," V-mon said with a smile as he offered his claw for him to shake. "It's always nice to meet new Chosen Children. I know the Digital World can seem like a huge and scary place and the battles can seem out of hand and endless sometimes, but chin up, you and your friends can do! I believe in you guys and if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Takuya smiled as he gripped V-mon's offered claw. V-mon no longer had that sad, disappointed, uneasy look he had before. Now he looked cheerful, hopeful, and determined, just like the spinning image of his uncle.

"It's nice to meet you too V-mon," Takuya said with a grin that only grew as he spoke to his uncle's partner. "I've heard so much about you from my uncle." This caused all the Digimon to gaze at him in shocked silence.

"Uncle?!" Bokomon and Neamon finally managed to yell, but V-mon smiled. He knew. He had known since the moment Bokomon said his name.

V-mon laughed, his smile growing just as wide as Takuya's. "Well, I knew I recognized that last name. So, Jun and Takumi really hit it off, huh?"

Takuya chuckled softly as they released their hands. "Yeah, Okaasan is a bit of a handful, though."

V-mon snickered. "She always has been. Poor Takumi." Takuya had to snicker at that as well. "So, how are Daisuke and Ken doing? They were both only kids when I last saw them."

"Daisuke-ojisan and Ken-ojisan are doing great. Daisuke-ojisan owns his own restaurant and Ken-ojisan is a police officer, same with Otousan. Although, I believe Ken-ojisan was saying something about a promotion the other day." V-mon looked genuinely happy to know that Ken and Daisuke were doing so well. "You know, I should have known who you were when I saw you."

"How's that? Do Daisuke and the other talk about us?"

Takuya nodded. "They do. Though, I admit, I didn't realize all the stories they would tell us were real until I came here. But that's not what I'm talking about." He really should have realized it sooner. Takuya smiled as V-mon gazed at him curiously. "Daisuke-ojisan's famous dish is V-mon's Surprise."

V-mon's eyes widened for a brief moment before they filled with tears. He had to wipe them away when an orange cat-like Digimon approached their small group. "There you are V-mon. We are just about to start."

"I'll be right there, Meicoomon. Tell the others I'll be there soon." The female Digimon nodded before walking back to the others. Takuya looked at the stage to see several Digimon getting on the stage.  _Are those the other Chosen Digimon?_ When V-mon returned his attention to him, he smiled. "I have to go now. Hopefully, I'll see you again after the presentation."

"You bet, buddy." V-mon smiled and walked away to join his friends. "Hey, Bokomon, can we stay for a bit before looking for Stingmon. I would like to hear about my uncles' adventures."

"Oh, a... of course..." Bokomon said, still stun that Takuya was related to one of the Legendary Heroes.

* * *

He looked at the Pandamon expectingly. The Puppet Digimon had been listening as he described the Digimon that took their D-Scanners. He seemed to recognize the description. "The description sounds like a Tocanmon." Hope welled in him. Was it possible that he had spotted the troublesome Digimon? "However," the frown on the Digimon's face made him deflate, "I have not seen them. I'm sorry."

Kouji sighed in disappointment. "It's fine," he said. "Thanks for your help. Sorry for disturbing you." Kouji turned, ready to leave the store when the Digimon spoke up again.

"Hold on. I think I might know someone who may be able to help you."

"You do?" he asked, returning his attention to the Digimon.

Pandamon nodded. "You should talk to Lord Pheslesmon. He one of the monarchs that rule over the northern part of the Digital World, including this town. He's the one that makes sure everything is running smoothly and that we are all taken cared up. You should also talk to Lord Phelesmon's brother, Stingmon. He's doesn't stay in the kingdom very much, but he visits when from time to time, overseeing the market when he has time. They are both here today, so you have a pretty good chance of finding these Tocanmon if you ask them."

Hope returned at the prospect of hearing about these Digimon. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe, these Digimon might have seen the Tocanmon. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"The Lord Phelesmon and Stingmon were heading towards the center of the market, last I heard. If you bare to your right and go straight, you will see a theater that tells the stories of the Legendary Heroes."

"Legendary Heroes?"

"Yes, Humans, like you, who were partnered to Digimon years before your time. If memory serves me right, all fourteen Legendary Chosen Digimon are at the market today."

Now Kouji's interest was perked. Bokomon never mentioned that other Humans saved the Digital World before them. He wondered who they were and why they weren't called as well? Those thoughts were what lingered in his mind as he bid the Digimon farewell and followed his directions. It was not long before he reached the crowded theater. Several different Digimon were packed together, listening to the tales that were being told. On the stage where ten Child Digimon and two Adult Digimon: an Agumon, a Gabumon, a Piyomon, a Palmon, a Gomamon, a Tailmon, a Patamon, a Tentomon, a Meicoomon, a V-mon, an Armadimon, and a Hawkmon.

"My partner, along with Armadimon's and Hawkmon's, were then chosen to save the Digital World from the Kaiser. The Kaiser was a Human, a Chosen who had sought to enslave the Digimon in his thirst for conquest." There were collective gasps as the V-mon spoke.

"Why would a Chosen do that?" a Penmon asked, looking sad and unnerved.

"We have not known it at the time," Tailmon spoke up, "much like me when I was under Vamdemon's influence, the Kaiser had been corrupted by the forces of darkness. Three years prior, he had been hit by Millenniumon's Dark Seed. This, in turn, corrupted him, warping his kind and gentle personality into the cruel Kaiser." Several Digimon gasped in horror. Kouji noticed several Digimon had blanched at the mention of Millenniumon and this seed. Kouji couldn't help but frown. Something about this story sounded… _familiar_.

"He had been completely brainwashed by not just the Dark Seed, but by our enemy Vamdemon," V-mon said in a sad tone. "My friend's partner was alone when Vamdemon began to use him for his own twisted schemes."

"What happened to the Chosen?" a Bearmon asked. "Did you save him?"

"It had taken everything to stop him," Patamon picked up the story. "But I can't say it was us who stopped him and snapped him out of whatever hold darkness had on him."

"I may have been the one to stop Chimairamon, but it was Wormmon's sacrifice to die for his partner that truly saved him in the end."

As the Chosen Digimon continued telling the stories of their adventures, Kouji felt a sense of familiarity. The stories sounded very familiar, but he couldn't figure out why? Had Bokomon been telling the stories of those Chosen Children and their Digimon and he just hadn't been paying attention?

"Ichijouji Ken-kun! Is that you?"

"Ken-chan?"

The world seemed to pause around the Warrior of Light as a trembling, shaky male voice spoke the name of his father. Kouji didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself facing the two male voices. Behind him were two Digimon. The owner of the shaky, hopeful voice was a green Insect Digimon. Next to him, was a red Digimon that reminded him of a devil. Kouji felt an odd sense of familiarity as he gazed at the two. But why? He was positive he never seen the two in his life before? And how did these two know about his father's birth surname? This was all puzzling.

Noting the obvious puzzlement on his face, the Devil Digimon frowned as yellow eyes turned to gaze at the other. "It's not him, Stingmon. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

The Digimon, now identified as Stingmon, slouched slightly in — what was that? Disappointment? "He's too young, Oniisan," Stingmon said with a sigh, the disappointment quite visible. "Ken-chan should be thirty-six now, I think." Stingmon gazed at the other as he said that, unaware of the cold shock that filled Kouji.  _Papa's thirty-six…This couldn't be the same person, could it?_

"However, you do feel and look like my old partner, somewhat," the Insectoid said as he returned his focus to him, now noticing how his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Ken, Stingmon?" Phelesmon asked, distracting Stingmon from commenting about Kouji's shock. "It could just be a coincidence that he kinda looks like him." Phelesmon did not look convinced that the Ken that was Stingmon's partner was related to the boy in front of them.

Stingmon nodded. "Ken-chan, legally changed his last him when he was adopted by the Minamotos, remember. The last time we talked, before the gates closed again, he was telling me about his therapy sessions and about this girl that has been helping him with his panic attacks and his nightmares of his father."

The world seemed to have gone deadly silent to his ears as he tried to process this new information. Even the two Digimon conversing seemed to have gone unnoticed by him. Kouji's mind seemed to have gone still in shock, his emotions blank, as he placed all the information together. It sounded unreal, yet he couldn't deny it.

Ichijouji Ken. Minamoto Ken. His father…were one and the same. His father was one of the Chosen before him. So why did he hide this part of himself from him? Why did he lie?

* * *

_Papa...Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't understand?_ Kouji gazed at the digivice silently. He was glad to have his D-Scanner back, he truly was. But it did nothing to the swirls of thoughts that kept invading his mind. His father had  _lied_ to him. He had kept a big part of himself from him. He thought his father trusted him...They told each other everything! His father knew about his anger and dislike towards his mother...he knew the pain that his  _mother_ had caused his father when she abandoned them. He knew about his grandfather and how horrible he had been to his father when he was so young. Those were the reasons why his father never laid a hand on him, nor raised his voice when he did something his father didn't like.

His father just knew how to get people to tell the truth without violence. His father, unlike his uncle, Takumi (who loved being the bad cop for some reason), often used his words in that soft, gentle tone of his to get people to talk, even when he was annoyed or angered. That's what made him an amazing cop and such an understanding and patient father. Kouji shuddered slightly, remembering how he and Takuya managed to anger his father. It had been Takuya's fault, of course, for getting them both into trouble. They both had vowed to never anger his father ever again. They had both learned their lesson, even if it was mostly Takuya's fault, to begin with.

But this still didn't explain why he failed to mention this major detail about himself? His father had never mentioned this Stingmon to him or that he had once been a Chosen Child in his youth, yet he felt... _familiar,_ somehow. Like, this Digimon was someone he should have known. Kouji knew deep in his mind that he had heard about his Digimon from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. Kouji frowned at the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He was more confused than ever.

_I don't understand. Had Papa mentioned this Digimon in passing without me realizing it? Had I read it somewhere...in Takeru-san's books, perhaps?_ That did make sense. Takaishi's books were a bestseller, having been sold all over the world and had even been made into various tv shows, movies, video games, card games, and even toys. But still...he felt as if his father had not trusted him enough to tell him about his  _partner_.

With a frustrated sigh, Kouji stuffed his D-Scanner into his pocket. Everyone was talking among themselves, watching as Phelesmon, Stingmon, and some of the other Chosen Digimon assessed the damaged caused by the battle. Kouji's eyes lingered on Stingmon's back as XV-mon began telling his friend about Jun and Takumi getting together, Daisuke owning that restaurant he had mentioned when he was younger, and about Ken being a cop, while talked Stingmon's brother was inspecting the damage done caused by the battle.

"I'm sorry, Lord Phelesmon. I did not mean to cause so much damage," Tomoki said as he shifted from side to side, gazing at the Digimon nervously.

Phelesmon turned towards him, giving him a friendly smile. "Do not fret over this, young one. Petaldramon would have caused a lot more damaged if you hadn't stopped him when you did."

Takuya grinned at Tomoki. "See, I told you he wouldn't be mad. He's cool, just like Ojisan!" The others looked at each other in confusion, while the other Chosen Digimon just stared at him at the comment, studying him, putting the pieces together. They must have been told about him and Takuya being related to Ken and Daisuke.

"What you mean by that?" Junpei asked, confused. Kouji groaned. The others didn't exactly know that he and Takuya were, well, cousins. They didn't really act like it. He and Takuya were complete opposites (kind of like his father and uncle) and they didn't exactly get along very well. One would say they acted more like rivals then cousins. Takaishi Chio had mentioned that one too many times.

"Oh, right, you don't know." Takuya scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Well, my uncles are Motomiya Daisuke and Minamoto Ken, who is Kouji's father by the way," Takuya added, getting a slightly shocked look from Stingmon and Phelesmon. Some of them knew at least. V-mon never did get to tell the other two Digimon since they had been too involved in the fight that had soon occurred after Takuya found them. "They and their friends were Chosen Children centuries ago, apparently. They were partnered with these guys," he said, pointing to the Chosen Digimon.

"What?!" Junpei was the one who yelled, but Tomoki and Izumi did seem surprised at the news. "You're telling me that you guys are cousins?!"

"Of course, we're cousins," Kouji scoffed at the other, his arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "Ojisan's sister married Papa's older brother. Not that it's any of your business." Kouji didn't even catch the fluid movement before a Patamon was in front of his face. Kouji had to step back a bit in surprise, not expecting the small orange Child Digimon to get into his personal space.

"V-mon's right! You look so much like Ken-kun, minus the bandana of course," Patamon said, more to himself and the other Digimon then to him, just as Tailmon eyed Takuya with narrowed eyes.

"Definitely related to Daisuke. No doubt about that. Are you sure you not his son?"

"Sadly, no," Takuya said with a pout.

"Oh, come on. Jun can't possibly be that bad," XV-mon inquired with a grin, which only caused Takuya to groan in frustration. Not that he blamed him. Jun was crazy, annoying, and very irritating.

"Don't. Even. Go. There."

"Alright. Alright." XV-mon raised his hands slowly in peace as he chuckled nervously.

"But...but...but..." Junpei interrupted. "That can't be possible! Shouldn't they be like centuries years old or something?"

"The Digital World and the Human World are no longer synced," Stingmon said, his voice shaky with emotion.  _He must have really missed Papa._ "It did at one point, but after the reboot...time runs faster here then the Real World."

"What so...that means?" Izumi inquired, nervously, unsure.

"Meaning," Hawkmon spoke up, "several weeks, months, or years here, could only be minutes or days over there."

"And vice versa, da'gya," Armadimon added, causing Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei to gaze at each other in uncertainty. How much time had passed in their world? How long had they been missing? Kouji's heart sank. He had promised his father he would only be gone for a few hours. He had only left to get a gift, not to save some parallel world. Despite the uneasy feeling he currently had about his father's status as a former Chosen Child, Kouji would never be so cruel as to leave his father and not tell him where he was going. His father must be freaking out by now when he didn't answer his cell. Kouji had wanted to smash the digivice, hoping it would revert back to his cell phone.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Takuya said. He was being optimistic again. "Probably no time passed at all back at home. And even if it did, there really is nothing we can do until we stop Cherubimon and his gang of evil warriors." The others nodded, knowing he was right.

"It's getting late," Birdramon said as she reverted to Piyomon. "There's no point in traveling through the snow and ice at this hour. It's dangerous. You all should rest at the castle for the night and resume your journey in the morning." Piyomon turned her gaze towards Phelesmon. "If that is alright with you, Phelesmon."

Phelesmon nodded, smiling kindly at the Chick Digimon. "I don't mind. I have plenty of room at the castle."

"Castle?" Tomoki asked curiously as Izumi clapped her hands together excitedly.

"We would love to stay at your home, Lord Phelesmon. Thank you so much!"

"Please the honor is mine," Phelesmon said as he turned towards his brother. "Stingmon, take them to the castle and inform the cooks and staff we will be having a few more guests."

Kouji frowned slightly, his eyes gazing at Stingmon. He wasn't sure how he felt about being in the same space as his father's partner. There were too many unanswered questions. But Stingmon could be the key to answering these conflicting questions. But then again, what if the answers only reveal more mysteries about his father, causing a rift between them. He didn't what that. He didn't want to lose his trust in his father, nor did he want to destroy their relationship because of lies and secrets. It was all they had. They only had each other.

"Of course, Oniisan. Will you be coming late, again?"

"I don't think so. This can be fixed in the morning, but I would like to discuss some things with Nanomon."

Stingmon nodded at his brother as he turned towards them with several of the Chosen Digimon following him. "Please, this way."

Kouji sighed as he followed his cousin, his other teammates, and the group of Digimon. Who was he to deny a possible shelter? They had been traveling for so long, sleeping outside most of the time, that the prospect of having a roof over their heads and homemade meals did seem like a wonderful opportunity not to pass.

_I hope I don't regret this._


End file.
